It's complicated
by TalksToSelf
Summary: Why is Stan so upset with Kyle's new relationship status? Smut alert


A/n: It's 1am, I should be sleeping and getting ready for class in the morning. Instead here's Style porn with very little plot.

Stan's mouth was dry. How could he? How fucking could he? More over: why did he care? He told himself it was just the fact Kyle hadn't TOLD him, he was his super best friend, they tell each other everything, yet there it was in bold black text "Kyle Broflovski is in a complicated relationship". How could Kyle update his fucking facebook status before telling Stan anything? And who was it with? It was nearly midnight, he couldn't call Kyle now and demand answers. The two had just spent the evening at Kyle's, watching a basketball game and having a pretty decent time… so when had Kyle found time to go out and get himself a 'complicated' girlfriend?

What the hell did complicated mean anyway? Wasn't facebook 'complicated' code for 'sex but no feelings' Kyle hardly seemed the type! Stan didn't understand the feeling bubbling in his stomach, and the anger at the back of his mind. He should be happy his best friend was finally seeing some action, lord knows he was pretty much the only virgin in South Park High now. Kenny had defied all expectations and turned from that poor kid to that hot kid, he screwed anything that moved and never called it in the morning, even Cartman had hooked up with Wendy (once Stan, aged 15 had finished with her), now at 17 it seemed only Kyle was left with his virginity in tact. A fact that Cartman was pleased to lord over Kyle at any given moment.

So why did it bother Stan so much? He tried to rationalize it the way Kyle would, tried to tell himself he was just pissed Kyle didn't mention it while they were huddled up together on his bed watching the game, but when it came right down to it the fact was he was jealous. And not of Kyle. He was jealous of whoever was sleeping with Kyle.

Gay.

"Damn." Stan muttered as it dawned on him that this was in fact the reason he was so upset. Someone else had won Kyle over… someone had seduced him, kissed him, touched him? It made him seethe with anger, the thought of anyone else kissing the red headed Jew, and he could place those feelings down to one tender reason. He liked Kyle. He always had done, but now it made so much more sense… he liked liked him. When had that happened. As he lay down to sleep he thought of the evening's 'adventure'. Like every game night that season the two had curled up on his bed, practically touching, watching the television, his cheeks grew hot at the thought of how they'd so casually discussed blowjobs, he mentally slapped himself for talking about Wendy, he grinned to himself remembering Kyle's flustered expression when he'd demonstrated on his finger exactly how Wendy did her thing.

He'd construe that behaviour with anyone else as flirting, and it came so naturally with Kyle. How had he not seen this coming a mile off? All the people who'd jeered at them and called them fags, the people who'd joked that they were like an old married couple, the family and friends who'd give them knowing glances when they playfully bantered… they'd all seen it. It seemed the rest of the world knew apart from Stan and Kyle. Stan cursed himself.

-

"How the FUCK could you not tell me?" He demanded when he saw Kyle next, at the bus stop with Kenny and Cartman. Stan was usually last to the bus stop nowadays, he was forever over sleeping.  
"Like I just told the whore and the fatass." Kyle said exasperatedly. "What does it matter?"  
"Well, who is she? You tell me everything why didn't you tell me about her?" Stan grumbled. He'd been up until 3am working out his feelings for Kyle and now they were so painfully obvious it was all he could do not to grab the teenager and fuck him senseless right then and there in the snow.  
"It's… complicated okay." was all Kyle could say in his defence.  
"What he means is: he's fucking her," Kenny grinned "Right? Finally seeing a bit of action? Took you long enough! Thought I was gonna hafta deflower you myself… y'know take one for the team." He groaned as though this would be a huge chore, but nobody really trusted that he didn't half mean what he was saying.  
"Gee thanks Kenny, you're a real pal." Kyle said sarcastically.  
"yeah right, like anyone would lay you."  
"Shut up fatass."  
"I'm not FAT I'm muscular." Cartman said, flexing his arm flab to demonstrate.

The bus arrived and they all piled on, Kyle took his usual seat beside a still riled Stan.  
"If it makes you feel any better dude." Kyle whispered, making sure Cartman wasn't listening. "Nothing's actually happened yet… just flirting and stuff."  
"She flirts with you and you change your status to 'It's Complicated'" Stan replied scathingly to his best friend, evidently not made to feel any better by this confession.  
"No." Kyle bristled.  
"What then? What's so big that you didn't tell me right away? She must be something to come between me and you, I thought I was your best friend. What does she…" He started  
"The reason it's complicated… is she is a he." Kyle whispered. Stan fell quiet. He scanned his memory and could find no recollection of Kyle ever implying he was anything other than straight.  
"Oh." Was all he could say. The bus pulled to a stop outside school. "I'll see you at lunch?" He suggested to Kyle, who simply nodded and hurried off to math class, evidently a little embarrassed by his own confession.

Stan was in two minds over this news. On the plus side it meant he didn't have to imagine Kyle with a girl, (though imagining Kyle with another boy made his jeans uncomfortably tight), on the down side it meant there was another guy in the picture, on the other hand if he were gay at least it meant Stan was in with a chance… once he saw off this 'complicated' boyfriend.

-

Game night again. Stan had his room all set up for Kyle's arrival, snacks on the side, pillows tucked up so as to build a little fort against the back board. Shelley and Mom were out clothes shopping for Shelley's senior prom, and Dad was at the Stotch's getting drunker and drunker.  
"Hey dude." Kyle said, having let himself in.  
"Hey yourself." Stan said playfully, sitting down on his bed. During the game, Stan was painfully aware of how close Kyle was sitting to him, every touch that would have seemed so casual last week seemed to send electric signals right to his heart, a gentle brush of hands while reaching for the chips, a playful punch in the arm when Stan mistakenly cheered for the wrong team (Basketball had never really been his thing, it was always Kyle's passion).

At half time Stan decided to test the waters.  
"So tell me about this guy then,"  
"I'm more surprised that you're not reeling at the fact I'm gay." Kyle said brushing off the topic quite casually, hoping it would go unnoticed.  
"This is south park dude, we closed minded mountain folk practically invented the closet." Stan said coolly. "Now what's the deal."  
"It's complicated," Kyle muttered. "Sometimes I think he like likes me then I think it's all in my head. I'm not even sure why I changed my facebook status, it just felt like our relationship had escalated," Stan felt that bubbling jealousy in his stomach again.  
"So… you think you'll sleep with him?" He asked trying to sound nonchalant and failing miserably.  
"That's the complicated bit dude… as far as I know he's straight." Kyle sighed heavily. "And even if he were into guys… the chances of him liking me are pretty slim."

"What's wrong with you?" Stan implored, not missing the way Kyle's face had twisted into a sad smile.  
"I'm ginger, I'm like the least hot guy in the school officially, people find my intelligence a real turn off and…"  
"Hey… you're gonna stop insulting my best friend now. Nobody talks about you like that not even you." Stan instructed. Kyle shrugged, pretending to focus on the half time adverts.  
"I'm just saying, no guy in their right mind would love me."  
"Hey, don't say that… if I were a gay guy I'd totally want to tap that." Stan said helpfully, this seemed to brighten Kyle's spirit's a little.  
"Really?"  
"Really." Stan promised. The reality of what he'd just said hit them both like a ton of bricks. Stan awkwardly whistled and looked at his socks, while Kyle turned a deeper crimson than his hair.

Neither knew quite what to say. Stan didn't want to push his luck but the thought had just occurred to him that he might be the complicated boyfriend…  
"So how about those Denver Nuggets," Kyle said in an oddly high pitched tone.  
"Uh yeah… go team." Stan murmured. The whistle signalling return of play sounded, and both boys turned back to the tv screen, but their hearts were both racing at an unearthly pace. Kyle reached for the popcorn, and Stan found his eyes were on Kyle's lips as he ate, he looked so cute all flushed pink like that. He watched as his tongue flicked out and licked each kernel before he ate it and couldn't turn his thoughts away from those perfect pink lips doing just that to other things.

He felt his cock start to stiffen in his jeans and he knew it was incredibly noticeable, he craftily placed a pillow on his lap to hide it before his best friend realised. His imagination was running riot with him now though, he could picture Kyle's head in place of the pillow, sucking eagerly at his hard on, he could imagine Kyle completely naked, the very thought of it made a small moan escape his lips. Kyle jumped and turned to look at him.  
"You okay?"  
"No." Was all Stan could say.  
"I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable." Kyle sighed, misunderstanding. "I just thought you and I were… y'know… more. It's okay." Stan froze, was Kyle saying what he thought he was saying.  
"More than what, Kyle?" He asked.  
"Forget I changed my stupid status, I'll change it back okay." Kyle's eyes were glistening with unshed tears now.  
"Don't." Stan said breathily.  
"Why not?"  
"It's complicated." Stan whispered, before leaning over and closing the distance between himself and his friend, he pressed his lips very firmly against Kyle's, which quivered at the touch.

Stan was like a wild animal, he licked at Kyle's bottom lip begging for entrance as his hands groped Kyle's chest randomly touching any skin he could reach under the thin fabric of his T-shirt. Once Kyle had recovered from the shock he gave as good as he got, letting his tongue tangle with Stan's as the two fell backward onto the bed. The pillow between Stan's legs fell away as he pressed more urgently into Kyle's leg, Kyle shivered pleasantly.  
"Dude are you…" He whispered, breaking the kiss but letting his hands wander into Stan's hair, knocking his bobble hat to the ground,  
"Kinda. Sorry." he mumbled.  
"Does that mean you wanna…" Started Kyle but he trailed off, locking eyes with his friend.  
"Only if you…" Stan began, but got lost in those deep green orbs. And then they were kissing again, more desperately than before, sex at the forefront of both of their minds.

Stan wondered if they would have any issues with dominance, having only recently come to terms with being gay he wasn't sure if he was ready to be fucked, and would much rather be the one fucking Kyle, the thought of his swollen cock in any part of Kyle drove him wild and he tugged at Kyle's shirt, lifting it clean off, knocking his hat off in the process.  
"So it's me?" He confirmed, biting Kyle's neck ravenously, he revelled in the red stain he left there.  
"It's always been you dude." Kyle said sliding Stan's shirt off and groping his ass. Stan was pleasantly turned on by another guy grabbing his ass, but only because that guy was Kyle. The two made out, and Stan had been right, there would be a battle for dominance. Headstrong Kyle was not about to just lay down and get fucked, he gave as good as if not better than what Stan offered, for every kiss there was another just as deep, for every bite there was another filled with just as much passion. Stan groaned headily into Kyle's open mouth as their tongues danced.

It was only when Stan was brave enough to unzip Kyle's jeans that the game got really interesting. Kyle stood up, unbuttoned his jeans and slipped out of them, giving Stan a perfect view of his pale bony hips. Kyle had never classed himself as self conscious but became a little bit. To hide it he signalled Stan do the same, he gladly obliged, chucking his jeans and socks onto the floor. The two stood there, naked apart from a pair of boxers each, momentarily appraising the other's body. Stan was tanned, toned and thin, whereas Kyle was just pale and scrawny, both found the other irresistible, and Kyle practically jumped on Stan knocking them back to the bed, grinding his hips against his lover's.  
"I want you naked." Stan purred in Kyle's ear. "Right now." Kyle obliged, whipping off his green boxers. Stan took Kyle's member with one hand and rubbed it slowly, causing the green eyed boy to whimper in pleasure.

"How do we decide who goes on top?" Stan asked, swiping his tongue across Kyle's collar bone as the redhead massaged his cock through his black boxers. "I mean I'd prefer…"  
"I don't mind. Me this time… you next time?" He suggested.  
"Glad to know there'll be a next time." Stan grinned "Lay down." Kyle did as he was instructed, laying down, Stan started at his neck, and drew his tongue slowly down Kyle's chest, waist and hips, kissing his swollen cock, before continuing downwards. Kyle shivered as Stan began running his tongue over his asshole. He had to admit it was pleasant, strange, but pleasant. He silently allowed this until Stan poked a finger inside him, at which he gasped and clammed up.  
"That hurts!" He complained.  
"It will do." Stan said apologetically. "I'll try to make it quick as I can but it will hurt a bit at first." Kyle gave an impatient huff but allowed Stan to continue, probing his insides with a single digit.

It didn't feel pleasurable - just weird. In fact Kyle was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable and was on the verge of telling Stan exactly that when Stan slipped in another digit, this felt a little better, the middle finger just long enough to stir something deep inside of him causing him to wriggle in excitement. He felt his asshole stretching to accommodate two fingers and purred in pleasure. By the time Stan's third finger was in Kyle was bucking his hips back and forth to meet Stan's pumping. Stan was watching the whole scene in fascination, amazed by how sexy Kyle could seem without even trying.  
"Fuck me." Kyle said. Now he was trying he was a million times sexier.  
"Hng… say it again Kyle." Stan moaned, watching his fingers slide in and out of Kyle's tight ass.  
"Fuck me," Kyle repeated, lust dripping off his tongue. Kyle sat up, reluctantly removing Stan's fingers from his insides. He bent his head down and took Stan's cock in his mouth, not with the intent of a full on blowjob, though he was sure sucking Stan off would be a brilliant reward for the fabulous fingering he'd just received (he decided to keep that in mind for future reference), but intending to lube Stan up in preparation.

Stan moaned as Kyle dipped his head back and forth, mouth heavy with spit. Just as Stan worried he might not be able to take any more of this rhythmic face fucking, he pulled off. Kyle looked into Stan's eyes.  
"Fuck - me." He repeated, climbing onto Stan's lap. Stan did as instructed, pulling Kyle close to him, so their chests were together he pushed himself into Kyle, who winced briefly and began whispering expletives.  
"You okay?" Stan asked worriedly. Kyle nodded.  
"Yeah just… give me a minute." Kyle murmured, trying to adjust to Stan's throbbing dick inside of him. He shivered and wriggled and tried to make himself comfortable, all of these actions drove Stan wild. Stan bit his shoulder to warn him to stop. "Okay. I think I'm good."  
"Oh I fucking know you are." Stan said, he gripped onto Kyle's ass as he thrust up, hard inside him.

"Ahh!" Kyle cried out. Stan worried he'd hurt him when Kyle bounced back, literally, bouncing himself on Stan's lap, riding him like a cowboy. Stan emitted an unearthly groan and signalled for him to pick up the pace. Kyle did, enjoying the luck on Stan's face. It may officially be Kyle on the 'bottom' (despite technically being on the top, he was still on the receiving end) but he was fully in control, Kyle liked this combination. He bounced up and down, rocked back and forth, and genuinely made Stan cry out in pleasure. Sweat dripped from Kyle's brow and glancing at Stan he knew he was close.  
"I need your help." Kyle whispered, not slowing his bouncing. "To get us there." Stan nodded, he didn't hesitate to take control, slamming his cock up into Kyle as hard and as fast as he could, bringing them closer, closer

"Augh!" Stan said incoherently, filling Kyle with thick sticky fluid, moments later Kyle came too, splattering Stan's stomach. Stan groaned and collapsed, laying down with Kyle still sat atop him. Kyle grinned.  
"Tuckered out?"  
"Completely." Stan said looking up adoringly at Kyle. "Who taught you how to do that?" Kyle shrugged, he had no idea how he was apparently good in the sack, but wasn't about to question it, perhaps it was god's way of making up for the fact he'd made Kyle ginger and Jewish and skinny to boot. Kyle cleaned them both up using some Kleenex on Stan's bedside.

"We missed the game." Kyle commented.  
"I don't know about you but I quite enjoyed our own game." Stan said playfully, wrapping his arm around Kyle's waist and pulling him close.  
"Mm." Kyle nodded kissing Stan affectionately. "I did." the two cuddled up together on Stan's bed, each enjoying each other's company.

The next day Kyle's status update said  
"Kyle Broflovski is in a relationship"  
Stan Marsh likes this.

A/n: Awww, cute. I would like reviews?


End file.
